The Truth Will Out
by TheRedNoises
Summary: Hermione is left on her own when the boys are knocked out. She takes it upon herself to find the perpetrator. And guess who it is...Rated M for further chapters


Madame Pomfrey placed a friendly hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Miss Granger, I'm so sorry. Your friends have been hit by a particularly nasty _collapsus diutius_, or "Knock-Out hex" as it is better known. They'll be out cold for at least three days, though it's hard to tell." Her eyes wrinkled in sympathy and a small smile crossed her tired lips. "I'll leave you alone with them." She muttered as she crossed the room and disappeared into her office. _At least three days._ Hermione sat down abruptly as the thought worked it's way into her brain. _Out cold._ Hermione shuddered, and reluctantly turned her head to look at the bed in front of her. Ron lay on his back with his eyes closed. To anyone else, he was simply sleeping. But Ron didn't sleep on his back. And Ron didn't look so calm. And Ron snored. And Ron did all those things that made Ron, well, Ron. Hermione's eyes welled up and she clenched her fist in anger. Someone had done this to Ron for a reason. Done this to her boyfriend. _Her. Boyfriend._ She rolled the word around inside her brain. _Boyfriend._ It still felt weird. Unnatural, even. Like when you lose a tooth, and you can't help but run your tongue along the gap. And every so often you'll realize it's missing, and you'll think; _I'll never get used to this. _But you do. Eventually. You always do. Right? A tear rolled down her cheek, and Hermione hastily wiped it away with the back of her sleeve. In the bed next to Ron, Harry slumbered, unaware of his situation. He at least looked slightly more believable. His arms lay draped across his body, as though he were cold. Hermione debated putting the boys into more comfortable positions. _Like they'll notice._ She shuddered as she remembered the event. It was only an hour ago, but it already felt like an eternity.

_It had been nice outside. Typical British springtime weather; blossom, flowers and birds. They'd been blessed with an unexpected free period, and had spent it sat by the lake with a picnic. Hermione loved picnics. And this one had been particularly good. Ham and cucumber sandwiches, fresh, crisp Bramley apples, Victoria sponge slices, and fresh lemonade. A wonderful British lunch whipped up by the friendly house elves in the kitchens. She made a mental note to give them something in return. Even with their beautifully prepared meal she had felt slightly awkward around Ron. He had his arm around her waist with his hand draped across her upper thigh. She flinched every time he moved it, and was drawing funny looks from Harry. That was when _he_ had appeared. Draco Malfoy. He had strolled by calmly and flashed them a smile. Hermione remembered it being weird. It wasn't a smirk, it was a real smile. _Must be something wrong with him._ She had thought. The sun had shone through his blond hair and given him a pleasant aura. Hermione wondered if he was ill. He hadn't insulted her in months, even when she passed so close in the corridor that they were touching. In fact, now that she thought about it, he-_

_"Ron!" Came Harry's shout from beside her. She whipped round, and saw Ron slump into the grass. She clamped a hand over her mouth and turned to Harry, just as he too dropped onto his back and lay still._

"Hermione?" Hermione's head snapped up and she saw Ginny stood at the end of Harry's bed. Her arms were wrapped around her and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Ginny." She stood up and quickly crossed the gap to stand by Ginny's side. She wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. She breathed in her smell. It was comforting, like Ron's. And, like Ron's, friendly. _Just_ friendly.

"I bet you're missing Ron holding you already aren't you?" She smiled sadly "I know I miss Harry." Hermione sighed. _No, am I supposed to?_

" 'Course I am, Gin." Hermione lied.

"They'll be here again soon. I read that they'll be out for two weeks at most. That's nothing!" Ginny grinned. "You can get some revision done, eh?"

Hermione giggled at her friend and pulled her in for another hug.  
>"Thanks, Gin."<p>

Hermione woke slowly from her hazy stupor. She stretched, savoring the feeling, and yawned lethargically. She twisted and looked around the room, smiling. She ran her hands through her chestnut hair and sighed contentedly as it bounced against her fingers. Her calendar told her it was a Saturday, and her mind began automatically running through the day's possibilities. Homework first, of course. Then, well, that would probably take all day. Then she remembered. Her happy thoughts went out like a blown light bulb. _Oh._ Anger washed over her. She stiffened. Her fist clenched and her teeth ground against each other. _Who __would do that?_ Shaking, she pictured the scene and the faces she had seen. There were very few people, it was lesson time, after all. She could only remember one person who had been there, actually. _What a coincidence. _She shook her head. _It had to be him didn't it?_ Draco Malfoy was always the perpetrator, now, wasn't he? But he'd never let on, not willingly, anyway. And even if he did, _Daddy __dearest_ would surely be on hand to dish out bribes and blackmail wherever they were needed. Malfoys don't need grades, or at least, not when they can buy them. She needed to tell Professor Dumbledore. He'd sort this whole situation out right away.

_Maybe Draco can undo the spell!_ Hermione thought as she hurried about her room trying get dressed. She pulled on a pair of tights. _Smart, professional. _Skirt and blouse. That'd do. Yanking on her black, curve-hugging skirt, she mentally prepared a script. It hit her like a brick wall. She had no evidence. She needed evidence. _Damn._ Dumbledore wouldn't believe her. Sure, he'd think about it, maybe question Draco at a push, but if she didn't get the truth out of him, and soon, the 'mystery' would go unsolved. Sighing, she plonked herself back down. Stripping off until she was in her underwear, she crossed the dorm to the bathroom. _I need a shower._

_Thanks for reading!_

_More chapters on the way...maybe...If you want more, please review, I need constructive criticism!  
>Love you!<em>

_TRN _


End file.
